Scared Straight
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 5 Overview Dipper and Mabel hear there was a death in a local house in a local neighborhood on the news.Dipper realizes this is his chance to prove himself the best 12 year old mystery solver and he wants to be known in Gravity Falls and tries to investigate.And,he invites Andrea so he can look manly but things get bad once there are screams in the death scene.Meanwhile,Mabel goes with Grenda and Candy to forget about Jackson. ---- Sypnosis Phil is watching the Local News and hears that there was a death in a house in the local neighborhood.Dipper hears this and realizes that this was his chance to prove himself the best mystery solver in Gravity Falls and decides to investigate.He invites Andrea to prove himself manly.But things are not how Mabel expected it to be.She expected that she would be with Jackson.She is still not over about him even though Dipper,Candy,and Grenda tried 2 episodes even when Candy almost died in The Trickster That Attacks.Meanwhile,the cops are in the House of the People that died and are trying to find out what happened but they just cannot seem to crack the code.Dipper goes to Andrea's house and tells her mom they are going to his house.Then when Andrea arrives they go to Phil's house to get their things when Dipper forgot to bring the things.Meanwhile,Candy and Grenda come to get Mabel to forget about Jackson and they take her to the Arcade to play some arcade games.Dipper gets his things like his flashlight, 3 Book,and the Small Swords for him and Andrea from Phil.Dipper and Andrea go to the closed Mystery Shack and sees the keys right on the seat and Dipper drives to the house located in Grapara Street(Gravity Falls Paranormal) 618 (Alex Hirsch's Birthday).They arrive and open the unlocked door.Then all of a sudden,they hear squeaking They scream but it turns out it was just a loose part of a wall.They look around but don't see anything til' they see red ooze from the wall.They scream and run to the other room."I'm scared!",screamed Andrea."Don't worry we have the swords",whispered Dipper.Dipper smells something and finds out the red liquid is just Kool-Aid that was just maybe thrown during the accident.They continue looking for clues and they find a document that is Entitled "My Adventure Here".He sees a page that is about The History of Gravity Falls.Dipper reads and finds out that the person that died was a man and that him along with 2 other people control Gravity Falls Nefarious Secrets.He is about to read something when he hears Screaming.Andrea and Him See a ghost and they get out of the house quickly running away.Meanwhile,The Summerween Trickster is seen laughing inside the home with his new axe he used to kill the Man and heads to slaughter Dipper.Later,Mabel Candy and Grenda head to go shopping at the mall with their moms.And after 2 Minutes of buying and looking at stuff Mabel finally got over Jackson but slowly.Meanwhile,The Trickster kicks Dipper in the head and Andrea helps Dipper up and they run away. ---- The Trickster chases the kids for about 2 minutes and finally he manages to knock Dipper and Andrea and they get scared but then the cops see The Trickster and they shoot him with a gun.Dipper shows Blubs and Derlund the Document and the Cops Tell Dipper to get out of the area.Later,Dipper,Andrea meet up with Mabel,Candy,and Grenda at Phil's house and watch Tv With Waddles. ---- Secret Code GSV TLEVIMNVMG RH XOLHVI it means The Government is closer ----